


Travis.midi

by b_e_e_p



Category: Space Hop (Webcomic), Space hop
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, first fic hhaha... well actually ive written before but none good or publicised, hope you guys enjoy, space hop - Freeform, travislim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_e_e_p/pseuds/b_e_e_p
Summary: Just two lonely dudes on a spaceship. And a melodramatic space vigilante. Two, actually. Also a secret, hidden child.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis on the ship.

Travis eagerly looked out the spacecraft window into the unforgiving void of space as the ship blasted off the ground at speeds higher than he’d ever dream of. He was so distracted watching the stars until they became a blur, that he hardly noticed the space hopper jump right out of the ship and on top of it. He sat down quietly when he started getting dizzy, and quickly scanned his room. He'd never traveled much outside of his taxi job, and furthermore, he'd never paid much attention to the world outside his maps. 

Since he wouldn’t be the driver of this craft, he could see things playing out differently this time.

His head jolted up in surprise as he heard a knock at his door, and turned to face it. Standing up slowly, he casually walked over and opened the door.

"Oh, hello!" he exclaimed at the sight of the other passenger. “You’re Slim, right?”

"Hi uh, Travis, right? I just came down to check how you were doing, but if you’re busy, I can leave,” Slim mumbled, looking fairly flush. His cheeks were a rosier shade than they had been when Travis first saw him, although that could be attributed to the fact that he’d recently been broken out of space jail.

“No! It’s okay, you can stay,” He quickly invited Slim inside. “Sit anywhere you like. How have you been doing since we took off? I hope you aren’t space-sick.”

Slim chuckled. “No, if anything I’m homesick, this is the farthest I’ve been from everyone back home on Earth. How about you? You’ve been doing alright, I hope?”

"Oh! The takeoff took me by surprise, this whole situation has, actually. But I’ll be fine.” Travis looked out the window. “In regards to your homesickness, it'll be alright! I know how you feel, I miss my brother. Nevertheless, no matter how far away we are from each other, I know he'll be there for me when I come back."

The reassuring words earned him a sincere smile, which he politely returned. The two boys sat in silence for a brief moment before Slim decided he should head back to his room. He and Travis exchanged a quick hug and goodbyes, leaving him alone in his room, staring out the window at the great expanse of the universe once again. 

* * *

“I need a moment.” Slim sighed. Having a child jump out of your bag and beg you not to tell is, as you would imagine, at least mildly stressful.

He makes his way over to the doorway outside his room and leans on the wall with a deeply exasperated exhale. It’s fine. Just don’t let anyone know that you accidentally stole a child oh god what have you gotten yourself into. The door of the other passenger caught his eye, causing him to realise how desperate he was for someone to talk to.

He went on to have the conversation we just witnessed, allowing him to lose his worries, and gain a friend. 

* * *

Upon re-entering his room, Slim was greeted by an anxiety-riddled little boy. It took only a few minutes to calm him down and assure him that no, he didn’t tell anyone, yes, you’re safe, no one is coming after you, we aren’t throwing you into the void, but those few minutes sapped the rest of the little energy Slim had. Flopping down on his bed after finding a safe place for Linus to sleep without getting found, he became unconscious within a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim in the hallway.

His peaceful sleep didn't last very long. About an hour after he decided to hit the hay, Slim woke up sweating. He couldn't remember any dreams he had that may have caused such excess perspiration, and placed the blame on the space heater in the room. Nevertheless, he made an effort to fall back asleep.

Slim tossed and turned for almost an hour before he decided to exit his bed and walk around for a bit. Shifting himself slowly off the mattress so he didn't accidentally wake the child stowaway across the room, he began his journey to the door.

The only sounds in the empty halls were his bare footsteps on the tile and his tired breathing. He silently wished for some slippers or socks, his feet felt colder than ice. He could go back to his room and grab some socks, but the effort just didn't seem worth it.

Slim's thoughts wandered to his one-eyed companion, Travis, the only other involuntary member of their space crew. Was he asleep right now? Well, what else would he be doing? He found himself getting lost in his thoughts, and put them to an abrupt stop. Obsessively thinking about someone you've only known for about a day is weird. Normal people don't do that.

Slim sat himself near a window looking out at the stars as they rocketed through space. Man, all the stars look tiny when you're in a ship and going really fast. He guesses that's just how science works, isn't it.

His deep and philosophical train of thought slammed on the brakes when he heard footsteps approaching. Was Travis really awake? Slim realises he isn't really one to talk, as he is also awake.

"Slim?!" Yerin called.

That isn't Travis.

"You aren't... never mind." Slim sighed.

"Why are you awake? It's way past midnight for you."

"...I could say the same for you."

"I LIVE on caffeine and energy drinks, my bloodstream is 48 percent Red Bull."

There was no way to respond to that sentence. Slim tried to think of something to say to that, and came up dry. He and Yerin stood together in an uncomfortable silence until the space hopper slowly continued their patrol. Slim waited until the sound of footsteps were too far to hear, and decided to move to another window. Except he didn’t stop. He kept walking until he reached his room again, and went inside, hoping to grab some socks or his headphones. Instead he wound up face-down on his bed, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

After a couple of hours of scrolling Space Twitter, Travis looked at the time. Not outrageously late, but late enough that he decided to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Curling up in his bed, and shifting silently until he felt comfortable enough, Travis pulled his phone back out and continued scrolling through social media until he eventually fell asleep.

His dreams, although he forgot them upon waking up, were of great vividity. As he sat in the driver's seat of his cab, he pulled over to a hailing pedestrian, and wordlessly delivered them to their destination. Travis exited the taxi with his customer, and the vehicle vanished. This, however, brought him no grief, as he wandered in the direction opposite his client, aimlessly wading through the faceless crowds of the jam-packed avenues.

And as the mass of civilians faded, so did he.

Reappearing within the ship he now slept on, Travis continued his seemingly undirected hike through the space-travelling mass, stopping in front of his room. The door didn’t exist, the area instead obscured by a holographic fog, which Travis walked through without hesitation. Upon entering the space, he found a nearly empty void, occupied only by the other inhabitants of the ship. Annie, Yerin, and Slim all sat with their backs to him, apparently deaf to his attempts to call out to them. Despite his best efforts to elicit any kind of response from the trio, they remained silent and unmoving.

He took one step forward, falling into the void.

“Ah!” Travis awoke with a start, jolting up in surprise. With his dream rapidly disappearing from his memory, he sat on the side of his bed to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he heard a faint knock on his door.

“Come in,” he yawned sleepily. The door to his room opened as he blinked quickly to adjust his eyes to the onslaught of light the entrance provided. The round face of one of Travis’s “body guards” quickly popped through the opening, the very essence of the phrase “bright-eyed and bushy-tailed”.

“Hey,” Annie spoke softly so as to not startle the newly awoken Travis. “We stopped by a diner, you hungry at all?” She giggled as his stomach started growling.

“I’ll take that as a yes! See you down there soon.” Travis smiled and waved as the bubbly Annie closed his door and he was left alone to change. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he thought to himself, _I’m glad to have friends like these. ___


End file.
